Change of Heart
by Lady Longbottom82
Summary: Betrayed by his husband ( Blaise Zabini), Neville leaves but ends up In worse trouble. will he ever have a happy ending? And what happens when Blaise realizes that he does love Neville ?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do make any profit from this.

Title: Change of Heart

Pairing: Neville/Blaise, Neville/Rodolphus Lestrange, Neville/Pansy (Friendship) Pansy/Ron, Harry/Draco, Hermione/Theo Nott

Part: One

Rated: Mature

Warning: Slash, infidelity, obsession. Possessive Blaise ( if offended by any of this stuff , please don't read)

Summary: Neville catches his husband in bed with another. He leaves Blaise, who now realizes he loves his husband and Neville is his soul mate. He will do anything to get his husband back.

 **Change of Heart**

 **Part one**

Neville felt like is heart had been ripped from his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing at first but there plain as day was his husband making love to another man.

He couldn't help but note that Blaise was never this passionate when he was making love to him. He could the familiar blond hair underneath his husband.

Then again he amended he was not Malfoy.

"Dray," he heard his husband moan. He then nipped at the Slytherin's neck, gently began to suck on it. A red mark began to form on the Slytherin's pale neck.

Just another mark to add to the love bites and bruises from their coupling.

Disgusted, Neville turned away from the pair. His eyes began to burn; he quickly forced the tears away. He leaned against the door, trying to hold himself up.

His legs felt like they were going to collapse underneath him.

Blaise had marked in the same manner on their wedding night.

Seeing that he was doing the same thing to Malfoy it obviously meant more to him than it did to his husband.

He held back his tears there was no way he was going to allow Malfoy or his husband for that matter see him broken.

He then realized sadly that after today Blaise was no longer going to be his husband.

There was no way he was going to continue the sham he called his marriage after today. He was going to go the Ministry and file for a divorce.

Malfoy moan cut into his thoughts. He watched as the blond hold his husband even tighter to him.

"Its always been you," the blond said in a husky voice, running a hand through Blaise silky dark locks.

A sneer appeared on his face. He couldn't help think that this was the first honest thing he has heard Malfoy ever say.

Pansy had tried to warn him, but he didn't listen to her. She had cornered him after he and Blaise had announced their engagement.

She had warned him not to get to invested in Blaise.

He had been immediately suspicious of her warning. It was not like not she ever looked out for him in the past.

" Longbottom you will only get hurt in the end if you go through with this. Trust me I know. Draco loves Blaise, and Blaise loves Draco," she said bluntly ignoring the shock look on his face.

She had to be wrong he had told himself when she had said that. If Draco was in love with Blaise then why was he marrying Harry?

"They have always had this connection, no matter how much they stay away from each other, somehow they end up back together . And people like you and me end up getting hurt."

He watched tears come to her eyes; she quickly excused herself and made her way to the witch's room.

For some reason Parkinson seemed genuine. He then looked back at his fiancé who was smiling at him. All his doubts immediately disappeared.

Blaise loved him; he was not going to allow Pansy to ruin what they have had.

Looking back now he realized that he should have listened to her, but at the time he let the love that had for his husband blind him.

He still love Blaise with all his heart, but he was no longer the young naïve Gryffindor that he once was.

The signs had all been there, but he refused to see them.

The first clue had been Zabini coming to Harry and Draco's wedding drunk. Though he didn't know the Slytherin all that well he knew that he was not the type to get drunk. He always seemed composed.

Draco had made toast declaring how much he loved Harry. After that Zabini seemed to get even more drunk.

Hermione of course had asked him to take Zabini home. The Slytherine was already making a spectacle of himself, and she didn't want Harry's perfect day ruined by Zabini of all people.

Though Hermione was not the least happy that Harry was marrying Malfoy she put on a brave front. Harry deserved some happiness, and if it was with Malfoy then so be it. He felt the same way, though he couldn't understand how one could fall in love with someone they considered their enemy?

His thoughts went back to something his Gran always said. She told him that some of the greatest hates often turned into the greatest loves. At the time he thought that she was reading to many witches romances.

Looking back he regretted taking Zabini home. He had unknowingly given Zabini the chance to seek revenge on Malfoy for marrying Harry.

He knew that he would not have court him otherwise.

It was not long after Harry's wedding that he fell victim to Zabini charm.

After making sure that Zabini was home and safe he was surprised that a few days later when Zabini had sent him a White Rose with a dinner invitation attached. He had been hesitant, not sure if could trust the Slytherin or not? He then decided that he would give the Slytherin the opportunity to thank him for taking him home.

Plus all the house rivalry stuff was getting petty.

If Harry could marry the Prince of Slytherin he could find it in his own heart to civil to Zabini and anyone else in Slytherin House.

Technically, Harry was now one of them now considering that his husband was a Slytherin.

It was no longer after that he fell under Zabini spell. Truth be told he had fallen in love with him the first night they had dinner together.

Six months later, he had given Blaise his virginity.

Blaise had vowed then that he intended to make Neville his husband. He had blushed and been pleased by this declaration, but there had been some doubt in the back of his head at his lovers words.

Blaise had stuck to his promise. He had proposed to Neville a couple months after the final battle.

Harry of course had defeated Voldemort.

Neville couldn't help but notice that Malfoy seemed to enjoy the attention as husband to the boy-who-defeated you know who.

Blaise had proposed to him in the Greenhouse. Neville had been touch this, Blaise knew how much his plants meant to him. He had said yes without a second thought. Blaise had laughed, his eyes sparkling, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The delight on Blaise face when Malfoy came looking pissed off at their own wedding said as much.

Disgust washed over him and he pushed back the memory. Right now all he felt was hatred towards his husband. He didn't expect less from Malfoy. He had always been a backstabbing bastard. Blaise had knowingly made him into a tool to make Malfoy jealous. He would never forgive him for that.

Looking at the couple.

He couldn't stand here any longer and watch his husband make love to another man. The tiny voice in the back of his head told him to take a good long look. This what happens when you entrust someone with your heart. He vowed never to make that mistake again.

He also vowed that he sooner rot then be in the presence again. He was going to call a solicitor in the morning and get the ball rolling on a divorce. He didn't want a single dime from Zabini.

Stumbling from the tiny house that he shared with his husband. He looked at it one last time. He vowed not to come back. He would ask Luna to come get his belongings. Tears burning his eyes when he remembered when Blaise had surprised him with the house after they had come back from their honeymoon. The house was not as grand as some, it was small, simple, which he liked. Blaise knew this about him. He especially loved the Greenhouse in back.

All a waste, he thought with disgust

Apparating back to Gran's old house. He wished that she was here now. Gran had died a year back Even at her death bed she had been nagging about him getting pregnant and carrying on the Longbottom legacy. She had been wanting him to name his son, Frank, after his own father.

Blaise of course wanted to wait.

Now he knew the real reason he wanted to wait.

that just made him feel even more sick.

Considering that he was now carrying Zabini child within him. He had found out earlier. He had foolishly believed that Blaise would be excited by the news. He had come to share the joyous news only to come home to betrayal.

He knew that the child had the right to know his father, but Blaise would only end up resenting it if it kept from the one he truly loved and that was Malfoy.

Neville would not allow this child to end up another casualty to whatever was going on between Zabini and Malfoy.

Putting his hand on his stomach, he would do everything in his power to make sure that this baby was happy.

He had a purpose now.

Maybe that was a blessing considering all that happened.

He was not going to let Zabini ruin any more of his life then he already has.

* * *

He quickly apparated to Diagon Alley. He decided that it was best that he stay in the muggle world for now. He knew that Blaise would try to search for him. His husband couldn't stand muggles. He doubt that he would take the time to search the muggle world for him of all people.

He was about to make his way into the Leaky Cauldron when someone grabbed him. His heart leaped in fright and he began to struggle. The man dragged him into an alley that was next to the leaky cauldron. The man put a silencing charm on him. That didn't stop Neville from struggling like hell to get free of the man.

The hand holding him had him un an impossibly tight grip. He doubt that he was going to get free any time soon. Tears sprang from his eyes in frustration and terror. He didn't know the man's intentions for him but it was not good. He needed to play along with the bastard until he got an opportunity to get away from the sick bastard.

The man then dragged him and pushed him against one of the buildings. "Are you going to be good?" he growled. Neville quickly nodded, and was relieved when the man released the silence curse that he had on him.

"Please don't hurt me," he said once the curse was lifted. "I am pregnant."

He hated using his pregnancy this way, but he was praying that the bastard had a shred of humanity in him that he wouldn't hurt an innocent child.

The man didn't say anything, but he could imagine that his face told the tale of what he was thinking at Neville's announcement.

"Whose the father?" the man asked curiously. There was a strong urge to tell the bastard it was none of his business. "My husband, Blaise Zabini," he said in a broken voice.

"So the child is a pure blood," the man said more to himself then Neville. More tears came down Neville's face who nodded.

Just then a possessive hand go over his waist. He closed his eyes, shuddering in disgust. The only other person he imagined doing that was Blaise. He pushed his thoughts from his husband from his mind. He needed to survive for his child.

"Please, just leave us alone," he pleaded.

The man chuckled, his hand rubbing Neville's stomach lightly.

He shuddered in disgust at the man's touch.

"I am never going to leave you alone boy," he hissed. "I came here to kill you," he confessed. "But now the situation has changed.

Neville mind was scrambling to think who the bastard was. It was obviously a Death Eater. Though the Ministry had gotten most of them there was still a few out there, but those who were still on the run didn't have any personal vendetta against him personally? The only people who target him would be the Lestranges and Barty Crouch ( who was given the kiss in fourth year). Bellatrix was dead, he had killed her in the final battle. Her husband Rudolphos was killed in a raid a year later after the final battle. The only one alive was Rabastan Lestrange and he was in Azakaban under high security. His eyes widen, wandering if Lestrange had managed to escape?

"Lestrange," he said hesitantly, praying to Merlin that it wasn't him. The man chuckled, "I always knew that you were a quick one boy."

His wife had always thought the Longbottom boy was stupid, but seeing him at the last battle that had been far from true. The way he had stood up to the Dark Lord, then later when he killed his wife. He gritted his teeth in anger, he didn't give a damn about Bella but she was still his wife. He still had some loyalty to her even though he thought she was a bitch.

He then roughly turned Neville around to face him.

Neville's eyes widen in shock at seeing him. His face going pale.

"No, your dead. "

Rudolpohus just grinned, his eyes skimming over the boys feature. He couldn't help note how pretty the boy had become. He was going to have fun with this, and the added bonus was that Longbottom was with child.

He always did want an heir. He may not be able to get wife and brother back, but he was given the chance to create a whole new family. Before the boy could react he quickly obliviated him. He then grabbed the boy and picked him up bridal style.

" Its time to take you home Neville Lestrange," he said to unconscious boy, his lips twitching with amusement.

To be continued.


End file.
